Last Sanctuary
by Blood Maelstrom
Summary: Becoming tired of his lack of freedom, Sana drafted himself into the service, and then into a elite group. Now being the last few of his kind, what will he do when the war follows him to his own hometown? -Under Revision-
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my very first fanfic. Sure I've written many more before this, but this is my first to post up in this website, I figured I should start now.

I'm having a real hard trouble with requesting the proper sub-category for this story, Myself; Yourself. and since this seems almost like modern warfare, I've decided to just let it leech off the modern warfare sub-category, even though it's not really based on it besides warfare and well..guns =|

I don't own the anime nor the characters.

I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. I won't take suggestions that relate to the plot I'm carrying out, but compliments sure will do!

Chapter One, Last Sanctuary.

He walked on, a very large travel bag with many pockets to boot all over the bag.

Most of them of course were obscured due to what seemed like a medium sized bag apparently duct taped on-top of the large one, he managed, considering the large one had

Wheels and a pull-along bar like all other travel bags do. The poor thing was stuffed beyond the limit, he thought. The bag had corners of what seemed to be solid objects trying to jut their way through the fabric of it.

Then again…He did have a second, equally large bag in the same condition being pulled along with his opposite hand. Grunting, he sat down along the side of the bridge he was currently on, legs dangling down the side.

"Ah…" He massaged his arms. "What a trip that was…I can't believe I actually made it, along with these things." He said as he punched one of the bags beside him, and accidentally into one of the many solid bumps jutting out. "OW!" he cursed as he cradled his now sore hand, settling with simply observing his surroundings. The sky was a cold gray, clouds blanketing the sky with no sign of ever allowing the sun to smile down on the land until the season has passed. He almost didn't recognize the exact place he was in, all the grass looked unhealthy, and the trees were already dead, hibernating like bears. Even the edges of the river down below him and the bridge, was frozen. Letting out a breath he watched as a gentle white steam colored the path of his breath. He stood up and grabbed his bags, continuing on his way across the bridge as he recalled a memory long forgotten.

_A train made its way down its electric tracks, soon enough it reached the bridge above the river. Little 11-year-old Sana looked out the window quietly, A boy suddenly shooting into the area next to the river and jumped off his bike, running the rest of the way toward the train. Is that..Shu? Sana excitedly unlatched the locks of the window and opened it. Shusuke was yelling something to him, tears leaking down his cheeks from his eyes. Sana looked on at him, trying to figure out what he was saying. Soon the train passed through the bridge, the last precious scenery of his childhood hometown gone._

Looking up at the sky with a nostalgic smile, he continued his walk towards the town ahead of him. An hour later, he reached the town and was currently walking down the sidewalk; he takes a deep breath of fresh air and looks around. "This place…I remember it..." smiling as he looks around, stopping in his tracks right by an unfamiliar shop. "What's this?..this wasn't there before." Looking at the strangely different store, he concentrated on it, the image fading away into what seemed like a wine shop of his memories, before fading away back into its original state. His sight shifted across the street to another unfamiliar store.

"That too!" He exclaimed in mild surprise. "This town sure has change, not much, but just in the mild places you'd expect." Focusing once again, it too faded into a different image of his memories, a bento shop. He grinned, resuming his pace as he pulled out a slip of paper, re-checking the directions in concentration. "I'm grateful bud….This'll help me greatly." He reached into his pocket, and then pulled his hand back out, leaving the object of his attention to hand from his fingers. "I'm back home, Cain" He said as he felt the shark tooth at the end of the necklace.

"_You hang onto that thing too much, Cain! haha!"_

"_Damn straight I do, it's my goodluck charm! Besides! I like it better here then where it was in my leg!!" They both laughed._

"_It's a reminder of what I went through…..And you know what else?"_

"_What?"_

"_It shows I can survive anything this darn world will ever throw at me!!" They both laughed again._

His gaze on the necklace shifted to sadness. "almost anything...." He pocketed the necklace and looked over at the horizon toward the tall twin hills, Big Sister hill and Little Sister hill. "it's somewhere in there.." Checking the directions once again, he let out a defeated sigh. "Directions my butt..this is more of a treasure map than anything else.." Letting out another steamy breath, he began is hike to the hill.


	2. A walk down memory lane

Well, here's my next chapter. I understand that my first one was very short, but this one is much longer and it helps shed some light to Sana's background.

Please forgive me if my writing doesn't keep you reading, I've lost the knack to do that about 1 or so years ago, which is about the same time I stopped writing at all. But never the less, here's my next chapter.

_Memory scene blahblahblahblah_

'_thoughts' 'blahblahblahblah'_

_

* * *

  
_

He grunted.

"You bags just can't grow your own pair of legs…"

Another grunt and an intake of breath.

"Taking advantage of my own, you selfish things."

…"But I admit, my legs are sexy, it's hard not to take advantage of them."

….Grunt.

Finally reaching the edge of the steep hillside, he took a deep breath of exhaustion, pulling one bag over to the ground beside him. Grasping the second bag, he pulled with all his might and fell to the ground with the bag, his chest heaving up and down.

"When was the last time I ate a good meal.." Groaning he rolled onto his stomach, searching for the slip of paper that held the directions and held it up to his face.

"..After reaching the top of the steep obstacle, advance straight ahead of you approximately 214 paces, afterwards you should come across an area with abnormally thick trees. They function as pillars to hold up the hide-out. The leaves and vegetation of said trees should be exponentially thick, letting little to no sunlight through.." Hi tone lowering as he kept on reading and got up, beginning his pacing. "………………………………………188….204……210...214!" Feeling the relief and hunger build up inside of him he took in the scenery around him. "He wasn't kidding…" He let out as he walked to the dozen or so thick trees oddly close together at steady 20 or so feet. "now then, what was next?" Patting his pockets to locate the slip of paper his eyes stopped short at the sight of the ground. Turning around he looked behind him at the ground, seeing sunlight passing through the trees and to the ground. Looking back forward he found the ground ahead shady. "No sunlight.." He muttered and nodded in confirmation as he looked up at the earlier mentioned thickness of vegetation. _'so then what's next?' _giving the directions a check, he read aloud. "Walk toward the thickest tree of the bunch and stop right in front of it, proceed taking five paces backwards afterwards. You can take it from there, best of luck bud. –Cain" He read as he smiled sadly. Looking up from the paper he found what he needed and stepped up to it, re-checking the instructions and took five paces backwards.

A low metallic 'THUMP' resounded.

A 'Huh?' was uttered from his as he inspected the foot that took the 5th pace, going down on his knees he brushed the dead leaves and dirt out of the way, revealing a large metal hatch. Grasping at what he assumed was the knob to lift the hatch, he yanked it open, a dark passage-way revealing itself. _'Thank you bud.'_ Kicking his things down into the passage-way he hopped inside himself, shutting the hatch over him. "Shit! Its pitch black!" He got down at where he assumed his bags were and reached in, pulling out a pinky-sized LED flashlight and shined it at the darkness. A wall met his shining light, redirecting the light he found the end of the underground passage, finding it actually only over five paces ahead of him. Grabbing his things he walked over, finding a latter in the middle of the dead-end, he found it strange how the dead end was widely circular generally around the latter. Curious as to where the latter leads to he shined the light above, realization dawned onto him, he was in the tree!

How Cain ever managed this, he'll never know.

Holding the LED light between his teeth he began to make his way up the latter, insanely heavy bags in tow.

The Afternoon dismissal bell made itself known throughout the high school as students flooded out of its corridors. Many happy to be out of school and others exhausted from their days' hard work. That much was known as a group of four were seen walking together to the schools' main gate.

"I told you to stop calling me that syusuke-kun!"

"But Aoi-san!"

"Aoi-chan! Aoi-C-H-A-N!!"

"How can I call you that? You're one year our senior!"

"But it's so weird!! We're childhood friends not strangers!!!"

"It's not weird" Syusuke frowned as he crossed his arms. "What's weird are those insanely-fast growing breasts of yours!"

"N-nani?!" A flustered Aoi yelled out as she shielded her chest with her arms in embarrassment.

Syuri laughed out loud, causing Syusuke to look at his sister accusingly.

"At least she has some; you're so flatchested you'd make a ruler jealous!" He exclaimed.

"NANI?!?!" She yelled out enraged and red in the face as she smacked him upside the head with her school bag. Regaining her composure as Syusuke cradled his head and Aoi giggling she looked at Nanaka. "Ne, Nanaka, you're still coming with us to the BBQ at the river, right?" Nanaka looked down as she seemed to contemplate it deeply.

"..I suppose. I don't have any practices or duties at the shrine today, it's fine with me."

Syuris' expression brightened and brought everyone together with an arm around their necks as she grinned. "Then it's decided! We're going this afternoon!"

"Yosh!!!" Everyone but Nanaka cheered out.

"This is amazing!" Sana yelled out as he looked around the hide-out. "This is more of a Villa than anything else!" Looking at the elegant furniture and design he immediately felt at home, almost felt like a king even. Although not majestically, just a man who felt truly at home with something of his specialty. He explored the nicely sized hide-out, he'd have to say it's the size of a small two-story building! A kitchen, living room, bathroom and plenty of spare rooms he found around, all such things were present. Walking back to the living room he sat down on a comfortable couch, only for an opened doorway to come into view in the direction of his vision, a doorway leading to stairs. Standing up from his seat on the couch, he walked to it and made his way up the stairs, closing the door behind him as he did so, not knowing that the living room portion of the door camouflaged perfectly with the surrounding walls around it.

The stairs stopped and resumed behind him, following the path he came across another door and opened it, he was speechless.

It was literally a one-man-army's barracks.

Gun racks lied on one side of the wall, a rack filled with gadgets such as sensors and futuristic gadget weaponry and small explosives too, even a high-tech looking computer! It seemed that would come to a lot of use..And most important of all, what seemed to be an empty rack display for the armor he and Cain used while in their days of the elite organization. The sudden thought of it made him frown.

_Sana and Cain stood sharply side by side, wearing their decorated uniforms. Both were confused, they were called up to General Cooks' office quarters. The simple sight of the room that must have made the guy feel like the president of the United States made them nervous. Cain leaned to Sana slightly. "What do you think this is all about, Sana?" he all but muttered to him silently, nervousness in his voice evident._

"_You tell me-"_

"_LOOK SHARP LADIES!" General Cook yelled out as he announced himself into the room, making his way before them. The duo straightened to attention as the General came into view, they saluted, Cook saluted back curtly. "Do you two know why you are here, Corporal? Sergeant?" The general asked as he looked from Sana to Cain as he addressed them._

"_SIR, NO SIR"_

"_An elite organization has taken an interest into you two, after your efforts in the last battle, even I myself was impressed, it takes real balls to lead a whole platoon through the frontline battlefield with only minimal injuries, those men never looked so confident and strong. Even going as far as to taking prisoners and interrogating them for information! You boys did well, I'm proud of you." _

"_THANK YOU, SIR" the two did their best to hold back their grins._

"_They've requested for you both personally, I wasn't able to refuse. These asses even have the balls to declare, 'the VERY few, the VERY proud.' But I must admit, they do a damn good job. They call themselves M.A.T.A"_

"_The Mobile Armor Tactical Assault, Sir?" Cain spoke, surprised. _

_Sana thought it best he spoke up now. "They won't have an easy time with us, Sir. We'll show them what the marines are all about when put into their suits."_

_Cook gave a hearty laugh. "You two really do have balls! And mighty hairy ones might I add. I have no doubt about that; give 'em hell."_

_Sana could just feel Cain's humor over the horizon. Unfortunately Cain needed to show it to the world._

_ "WE DO NOT HAVE HAIRY BALLS, SIR." Cain shouted, deciding to sound off._

"_Oh? And why is that, Sergeant?"_

"_BECAUSE HAIR DOES NOT GROW, ON BALLS OF STEEL! SIR!!!" _

_Sana choked on his own spit as he tried to hold back his laughter, sending him into a fit of coughs. Quickly regaining his composure, he bit his lip to continue holding back his laughter, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. The General raised a weary eyebrow at Cain. "They're going to have their hands full with you, McCoy."_

"_Any how, both of you will be transferred to their unit, effective immediately! Make us Marines proud!_

_ "YES SIR"_

_ The last words echoed in his mind as he observed the room. He left the barracks shortly after and closed the secret door behind him once downstairs; needless to say he was surprised when he turned around to find it 'gone'. He resolved the problem shortly after. _

_Coming by an innocent looking couch, he realized just how fatigued he felt from all that he went through in the trip here, a mighty long one might he add. "I guess one nap won't hurt…." Grabbing a blanket from inside a drawer, he collapsed onto the comfortable looking couch. "oooooh..that's the good stuff.." He groaned to himself as he felt the muscles on his back pop their tension slowly into relaxation. Wasting no time to get some shut-eye, he quickly fell asleep._

_ "This is Sergeant McCoy!"_

_.."Do you read me?!"_

_Radio static ensued between the attempted communications; a gun battle could be heard through the radio, the persistent loud bangs of 7.62 mm shots accompanied by repeating 5.56 could be heard through the radio static. A cold, clammy hand clutched the walkie-talkie, the hand belonged to a dead soldier slumped over a large artillery gun. A hole that seemed to rupture through the dead man's clothing on his back, blood staining the rest of the clothing around the entry wound. Many men lay disposed of at the camp, all of them on the ground dead. Signs of a battle showed clearly, even a group of three were missing a leg or two, the ground in the center of them burnt, possibly a grenade._

_ The radio cackled to life again._

"_Hey! We need some artillery here! Answer me!!!" The call remained un-answered. _

"_Damnit!" Throwing the device to the ground, Cain retreated back to the wall where Sana was and reloaded his assault rifle. "How's our howitzer backup?!" Sana's voice yelled out from his helmet, sounding as if he uttered it from a fighter plane's com. Radio. "Most likely dead!" He yelled as he put on his helmet, the familiar HUD of the visor starting up. Armor condition on the bottom left corner of the visor appeared abruptly, the rest of the systems following in harmony, a heartbeat sensor over the armor condition shooting up then down in a quick zig-zag ever few seconds, showing his heart rate (try not to think of the modern warfare heartbeat sensor) many other systems were noted across the screen, radar included, the HUD outlined in a faint blue. Looking over at Sana he shouted once again._

"_Wanna' pump lead?!" Cain yelled through the gunfire. Sana nodded sharply as both of them flinched, a bullet having grazed the top of the ditch near their heads. The duo raised their upper bodies over the ditch, aiming down their guns' sights and let out a torrent of fire. Enemies were pouring in, doing their best to tackle and wither their forces, they kept on shooting. Sana could tell they wouldn't stop coming for quite a while, his visor counted 20 soldiers currently in range in front of him, and many more coming. Lining up his sights at a man with a M4A1 he pulled the trigger once on his Bushmaster ACR, a shot bursted out the barrel and pierced the weakly armored chest of the soldier, right before the empty bullet casing hit the ground. Sana flipped a switch above the rifle's handle, allowing single-fire for ease of use. Switching to a new target he swiftly pulled the trigger, the gun giving a low recoil, bullet smacking into the man's hip right as the empty bullet casing was flicked out of the gun. He continued this, eyes darting target to target behind his visor as each one was dispatched. All that was seen to him behind the visor was part of his arm holding the gun, still shooting at soldiers, the radars' blips disappearing one by one. Turning his head to the left he saw Cain doing the same thing, Cain's head shot to his direction and nodded. They both climbed over the ditch and sprinted over to the opposition._

_ "AHHHHH!!" was heard over the helmets' fighter-plane-like com as they ran, tackling their nearest target. Everything was a blur now, the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Cain ducked under the stock of a rifle the opposing soldier tried to bash his face with, pointing his gun up at the soldier and unleashed a burst of bullets. This was the last thing Sana saw in his peripheral vision as he shouldered his assault rifle and pulled out a Desert Eagle during his sprint at a soldier, kicking him down like a police officer with a door, pulling his magnum up and clocked one into his head before he reached the ground from his descent. _

_An artillery round exploded almost ten feet away, making him stumble and look around almost deliriously. He couldn't hear, ears ringing loudly as he tried to regain his bearings, the ringing drowning out all sound. Cain was flipping a soldier over his shoulder with ease and shooting afterwards. Hearing his own gasps of air, Sana stumbled over to his ACR laying on the ground. Looking up Sana began to eel alarm building up in his gut to his heart, a soldier rushing to Cain with a Combat Knife held up high. _

"_Cain.." he heard himself mutter as he brought up his assault rifle, flipping it's switch into full-auto, leaning his head to the gun and aligned his eye to the sights and squeezed the trigger as everything slowed to a crawl. _

_ Bang_

_The first round was barely heard from his temporarily rippled ears, sounding like a small muffled pop of a normal gun._

_ Bang_

_The loading piston slid back slow than usual and the bullet casing was flicked out, spinning speedily through the air by his gun as the piston locked a fresh bullet into place._

_ Bang Bang_

_Everything sped up slightly. He could make out a bullet impact the man in the leg behind Cain, the loading piston cocking out spent bullets and more new ones in at a more comfortable pace._

_ Bang..bang, bang bang bang bang_

_The sound of mayhem resumed, the speed of his gun now quick as it pumped bullets at the man. The man's battle cry as he charged at Cain was evident now, then into pain as the bullet hit his leg, all of the remaining bullets zipping into his body in a slow arch from his leg to his shoulder, the last supersonic bullet flicking the knife out of his hand._

_ Cain looked at Sana as the man fell to the ground, and gave him the thumbs up. Suddenly a bullet ripped into Cain's shoulder armor, making him stumble back and look In the direction of fire, the armor having done its job. Attempting to bring his weapon at the shooter he was shot again on the opposite shoulder and his right thigh, both tearing through armor and flesh. _

"_Cain!" Sana rushed over and kneeled beside his downed friend, spraying bullets at the direction of the enemy. "Are you alright!?" Sana shouted as he emptied the rest of his clip into a soldier. "Just get me out of here!!" _

"_hold your horses!" Shouldering his weapon he grabbed onto Cain's armor and dragged him away to the ditch his fellow men were holding out. "MAN DOWN, GIVE ME COVER" he shouted over his shoulder, receiving a roger from the men. Reaching behind his belt, Sana pulled out a plastic tube of adrenaline, removing the cap of it to reveal a needle. Shifting his attention to Cain for a second he yelled. "This is going to hurt so bare with me" and stabbed the adrenaline shot into his arm._

_ "AAAHHH!!!" _

Sana shot up, the sounds of battle mixed in with Cain's yell echoing in his head as it slowly faded. Panting he checked the black watch on his wrist. '_still noon..'_ closing his eyes he continued to pant for a while longer, regaining his breath and senses. After a period of rest he decided to take a shower, feeling the need to refresh himself of his troubles. Sitting up he gathered civilian clothing and a towel, walking to the nearest shower. _'when was the last time I even wore normal fashionable clothing..' _Stripping his clothing he began his shower. He lathered up his hair as his mind roamed to the events of his dreams, his shoulders sagging slightly. "There's not much to do anymore..that was the past, now I'm one of the VERY VERY few left and I'm not feeling to prideful….they'll be looking for me." Sagging further he pressed his back to the shower wall. Lifting up his hand he stared at it in thought.

Maybe it's time I give it up..I never really wanted to go into the service..although I don't regret it." His lips straightened into a dull frown. "But, maybe this is a sign..i'm finally back home, the sanctuary compared to everything else.." His eyes widened slightly as images of his childhood friends flashed before him. The most recent coming into play, his farewell party..

"Syu.." recalling the frog fish-hook he gave him, it never really did catch any fish! As if they would be attracted to a big scary frog! He smiled just a bit.

"Syuri.." the unfished mittens

"Aoi.." god..that delicious cake..oh heaven

"…Nanaka..." His eyes softened as he recalled the beautiful incomplete melody that helped him through the toughest of times, when he thought he'd break under the horror of war and suffering his first few years of training and combat.

The walk down memory lane began to give him excitement, also recalling what he told Cain long ago, his only friend he made after he left this town.

"…One day, when this is all over, I'll go back home!..my friends, they're waiting for me!" Finishing up his shower, he stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist, and looked at himself straight in the mirror, his hopes decreasing by the second. There was no way he'd fit in. He looked like a thug! A hardened criminal ready to perform the next duty for his country..not that they'd know that, though. His eyes..definitely didn't look innocent, they weren't a 16-year-olds' bright eyes, filled with curiosity over what life has in store for him, he was hardened..he almost did regret he ever joined. Brushing the thought away he continued his inspection. His hair was longer, more wild, it was troublesome to get the foreign women off of him when he and Cain were in such places, complimenting him on his how, how it was just so unruly and sexy, bleh, women. His whole physique was definitely ripped, not overly, but definitely what's to be expected of a soldier, unfortunately a scar here or there, also a bonus package of being a fighter. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom, dropping his towel and pulled on the normal clothing.

_'Will they ever even accept me?..they'd probably just think of me as a murderer..I don't think I'll ever build up the courage to face them..'_ His stomach grumbled loudly and he sighed, deciding he'll go into town and catch a bite to eat. "Is there even a door to get out of besides that latter?" Walking forward he crossed his arms until he heard the sound of a creaky door under his food. He looked down..

"That works." Reaching down he twisted a simple device that held the opening closed and pulled on it, the adjustable flooring opening to reveal the thick leaves of the tree he saw before. "That, too." He jumped down.

* * *

That's the completion of the second chapter then, here's the information I'd like to make clear to help look at the story better. The ACR is not like the one in modern warfare, I don't even want to compare it to the game,

I just love the gun lol. Anyway, for a visual of the armor Sana uses, and a informational video of the Bushmaster ACR, visit my profile and the links will be waiting for you.

Please review!


End file.
